Sand bags have long been used as an emergency embankment for holding back flood waters or containing liquids. However, sand bags require the use of many individual workers and are cumbersome and slow to assemble into an embankment. Other embankment systems such as water filled barriers (known commercially as AQUA TUBES), geo cells, retainment wall systems and jumbo sand bags have been used as alternatives, with each having recognized drawbacks.
More recently, tubular sand bag systems have been introduced that use long tubes filled with sand to build embankments. These systems typically rely on gravity feeding of the sand into the tube and are subject to blockage in the sand feed apparatus. Known systems have also not been able to construct embankments over about five feet in height. Finally, the sand tube embankments are not very durable and are subject to failure if the containment tube is damaged.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.